1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus, and more particularly relates to portable computer keyboards.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional compact portable computers, such as the increasingly popular notebook computer, a lid portion having a display screen thereon is pivotally secured to a base housing for pivotal movement relative thereto between a closed position in which the lid portion covers the top side of the base housing, and an open position in which the lid portion uncovers the top side of the base housing and exposes a keyboard mounted thereon.
Keyboards incorporated in portable computers of this general type are conventionally secured within openings in their associated base housings using a series of small screws. While this is a simple and reliable technique for securing the keyboard to the base housing, it carries with it several problems, limitations and disadvantages.
For example, a screwdriver must be used both to install and remove the keyboard, thereby increasing both the initial fabrication time for the computer and the time to subsequently disassemble it for service. Moreover, several additional separate parts (i.e, the screws) are needed to mount the keyboard on the base housing, and these small fastening members can easily fall into the inner workings of the computer in a location therein in which they are difficult to retrieve. Additionally, it is considered to aesthetically desirable to conceal the installed mounting screws from the view of the purchaser or user of the computer. The concealment of the screws typically dictates that they be positioned in locations in which they cannot be immediately accessed to remove the keyboard. Thus, although the keyboard attachment aesthetics are enhanced, is installation and removal are impeded.
As can readily be seen from the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide improved apparatus for removably securing a keyboard to the base housing of a portable computer which eliminates or at least substantially reduces the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages commonly associated with conventional keyboard securement apparatus. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such improved keyboard securement apparatus.